


I Thought You Were My Friend

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Crying, Death, Emotional, Female Friendship, Loneliness, Misery, Nightmares, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Clementine had left Sarah to die and now she can't stop thinking about her. She also starts having nightmares of her.How could she just let her die?





	I Thought You Were My Friend

They had left the trailer park and were heading back to the others. 

 

Clementine left Sarah behind. She didn't even try to help her. 

 

She felt sad and guilty about this. 

 

She looked down at the ground. 

 

“Hey…” 

 

Clementine looked up and saw Jane. 

 

“You did the right thing.” Jane said 

 

Clementine just nods her head. 

 

But, she didn't feel like she did the right thing. 

 

Jane was talking to Luke now. 

 

Clem was quiet the rest of the way. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -A few hours later -  _

 

Clementine was around flowers, she smiled.

 

She saw Sarah and ran over to her. 

 

“Sarah!” Clementine said with a smile 

 

She hugs her and looks at Sarah. 

 

Sarah pushed her away and had a sad look on her face. 

 

“Clem..why did you leave me? I thought we were friends…” Sarah said 

 

“We are..” Clem said 

 

“Why did you leave me behind? I was scared and alone..I needed you..and you left me..” 

 

“I'm sorry…” 

 

Clem looked away from Sarah. She looked around and saw the sky was dark, the flowers were dying. 

 

She looks back at Sarah. 

 

She saw that Sarah was bloody and crying. 

 

Clem started to cry, she had tears in her eyes. 

 

She closed her eyes. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Clementine opened her eyes. 

 

She was laying on the ground and she was crying. 

 

She wiped her eyes and got up. 

 

Clem looked around and then, went out for a second. 

 

She sat down on the stairs. 

 

She saw Jane but, didn't say anything.

 

Luke walked over to her. 

 

“You okay?” he asked 

 

She looked down with a sad look on her face.

 

“Not really…” she said 

 

Luke nods his head.

 

_ -Two Days Later -  _

 

Clementine was sitting, alone. 

 

Clem missed Sarah, She was sad and depressed. 

 

She was lonely without her. 

 

She couldn't stop thinking about her. 

 

And she couldn't sleep either, afraid of having more nightmares. 

 

She knows everyone is worried about her. 

 

She didn't want to make them worry anymore so, she laid down and closes her eyes. 

 

She tried to but, she couldn't. She was resting as she was lost in thought. 

 

It was all her fault..

 

How could she just let her die? 

 

I'm so sorry… 

 

Clementine falls asleep after thinking for awhile. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -An hour later -  _

 

She opens her eyes and gets up. 

 

Clementine looks outside, it was dark out now. 

 

She saw something and went out. 

 

She saw that Mike, Bonnie, and Arvo were trying to steal the truck. 

 

Before, Clem could say anything, Arvo shot her in the shoulder. 

 

Clem fell to the ground. 

 

“No!” Mike said 

 

Mike was trying to run towards her but, Bonnie grabbed his arm. 

 

He had a sad look on his face as Bonnie dragged him away. 

 

Mike, Bonnie, and Arvo ran off. 

 

Clementine was bleeding a lot and her vision was getting blurry. 

 

She heard Kenny's voice as she closed her eyes. 

 

“Clem!” he said 

 

Everything went black. 

 

I'm sorry..Sarah… 

 


End file.
